


It'll Work In the End

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [10]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well let’s see shall we, David? Let’s see how it all works out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Work In the End

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD FUN! :D

You know that if you want you and Lara to work out you need to stop cheating on her… with Jimmy. But you can’t find the will to, and really, you think, is it really cheating if you were sleeping with him before you and her were even dating? Because that’s really what it comes down to, doesn’t it? The fact that even though you’re with Lara now and he’s still with Karoline, you two have never actually stopped this whole routine of sneaking into the others dressing room or apartment or bed and you don’t have any intentions of stopping but you know you should because you want things to work with Lara but you’ve tried and you know for certain now that you just can’t let go of Jimmy, even if you wanted to, and you don’t want to, and maybe that’s what makes you feel so wrong every morning when you wake up with Jimmy snuggled against you, but then you look at him and you can see how peaceful he looks, how human, and you realize that as much as you want things to work with Lara, you need things to work with Jimmy because you make him happy and it would just kill you if you woke up one morning and found out that Jimmy’d fallen off the deep end and it was all your fault, so this is how you justify your cheating and maybe it’s not the best justification in the world but it’s all you’ve got so you’re going to stick with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.


End file.
